Character Approval/Kai Houghton
Lexi-Finished 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. NOTE: Kai was formerly approved, but he's on a major revamp. It's finished now. I deleted approved template because..he's not approved right now, technically. Kai, was born from two noble couples who were both the stereotypical Elvin couple; injustice against Bad Matches, Multiple Births, and Talentless. So when Kai was born, the two of them made sure their only son would view the world as twisted and wicked as they did. You see, Kai wasn’t a boy who loved to discriminate others. He wanted the world to be filled with flowers and rainbows, not injustice and unfairness. But those innocent and pure mindset was brainwashed by his parents’ repetitive and poisonous words to look down on anyone who was lower than him. They also spoiled him a lot. They bought him candy and sweets no matter how negative the consequences might be, and always defended him in fights he had with other kids. Even when he was on the wrong side. Showered with all the love and happiness he was given, no wonder he became snobby and rude. Now he didn’t even bother to seek attention. He demanded them. If something didn’t go his way, he would threaten others to an extreme amount of extent, and would get in trouble by the Foxfire principal because of that. His parents would be brought to the principal’s office about 10 times a month, but nevertheless, his parents would always defend his mistakes. Realizing that his parents would support him no matter what decisions he made, he started to bully. Yes. I said bully. He would torment kids that stood up to him, and beat other kids’ pride to a pulp if they annoyed him. If you still can’t notice, Kai became a major bully in the neighborhood. It got so out of hand, that not even his parents could prevent a private meeting with the Councillors. The Council requested Kai’s presence for a private meeting, to discuss his bad nurtured personality. Of course, being the wrongly overprotective mother and father his parents were, they demanded that Kai was innocent and should not be accused. Great parents, right? Nevertheless Kai was sent to the Council. Boy, you wouldn’t believe how big of a trouble he caused that day. Wailing and kicking and crying and shouting, Kai was a big old drama queen, wait no, drama king that day. He was almost expelled from Foxfire because of that. Kai apologized to everyone he tormented as it was a strict order from the Council. But that didn’t mean he was free of being unjust to lower-classed elves. He just didn’t show it. When he reached Level 6, he met a girl. At first, Kai thought she came from the nobility, like him. She looked fine, noble, and wore pretty dresses, and it seemed like many kids had a crush on her. She was also smart, polite, charming, and don't get me started on how witty she is. At most of all, she was a Telepath. Yes. A Telepath. She had an ability, which was what many low classed elves often lacked in. She immediately became Kai's best friend, and first crush. Rumors stirred up in Foxfire about her and Kai dating, and to be honest, Kai felt happy about it. Even though they weren't actually dating, at least others thought of the two like that. Then he found out that the girl who stole his heart...was from a Bad-Matched parent and Kai was crushed. But what crushed him even more was the fact that she wasn’t on all 5 of his matchmaking packets. He demanded the matchmakers to generate even more packets for him, but they refused. Now Kai has to choose between leaving her to keep his status, or stay with her and be shamed on. It didn’t help that his parents pressured him to hold a Winnowing Gala after he graduated. But he couldn’t turn his parents down. So he followed their decision and held the Gala right after his graduation. But he couldn’t find any suitable matches for him. But by that time, he had decided to let go of the girl he wanted. That decision haunted him forever. But it also taught him a new lesson, to never judge anyone for their status, but for their heart and actions. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. He’s humble and down-to-earth. Does not like discrimination and wishes to get rid of it in the Elvin society. He’s well-known by society for his jerky side in the past, the infamous Council meeting he had, and for the major, unexpected change in him. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Kai from EXO. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? He's good at dancing, and using his ability, which is Astrakinesis. He wants to be better at controlling his ability, and is not good at pretending. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Kai is not a Talentless. Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) Yes he has manifested. He is a Charger. ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved